George Populas
Commander George Populas is the Executive Officer aboard the USS Ranger. Physical Description *'Height:' 6' 2" *'Weight:' 176 lbs. *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Hair Colour:' Black *'ATA Gene Status:' Positive (Gene Therapy) *'WTA Gene Status:' Negative (Failed Gene Therapy) *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *Primary: Public Schooling, Seattle, Washington *Secondary: Public Schooling, Tacoma, Washington - Graduated 07/15/1996 *Post Secondary Education: United States Naval Academy - Graduated 06/18/2000 *Military Education: **Submarine Warfare Officer Qualification - Performed at Sea - Completed 09/16/2002 **Stargate Command Training Cadre Recruit Training - Colorado Springs, CO - 09/18/2026 - 12/15/2026 **Space Warfare Training School - Vandenburg AFB, CA - 12/15/2026 - 03/01/2027 Family *Father: Mikos Populas - Deceased, Heart Attack **02/11/1953 - 09/12/2020 *Mother: Mary Populas - Retired **11/11/1955 *Brother: Chief Master Sergeant Daniel Populas (ret.) **05/19/1972 *Brother: Anthony Populas **06/12/1975 *Sister: Doctor Janet Populas **02/18/1973 *Sister: Lindsey Populas **10/18/1981 *Spouse: Katherine Populas - Married, 10/12/2001 **09/15/1977 *Son: Michael Populas **03/18/2003 *Son: Tyronne Populas **04/19/2005 Career History *Commissioned, United States Navy **06/18/2000 *Assigned, Weapons Officer in Training, USS Topeka (SSN-754), Pacific Fleet **06/20/2000 - 09/16/2002 *Assigned, Weapons Officer (Night Watch), USS Topeka (SSN-754), Pacific Fleet **09/16/2002 - 08/12/2004 *Assigned, Weapons Officer, USS Pennsylvania (SSBN-735), Pacific Fleet **09/01/2004 - 09/30/2008 *Assigned, Chief Weapons Officer, USS Pennsylvania (SSBN-735), Pacific Fleet **10/01/2008 - 09/15/2012 *Assigned, Executive Officer, USS Hampton (SSN-767), Pacific Fleet **10/01/2012 - 07/15/2022 *Assigned, Commanding Officer, USS Tuscon (SSN-770), Pacific Fleet **08/01/2022 - 09/01/2026 *Assigned, Executive Officer, USS Ranger, Fast Attack Wing/SGSOCOM **03/03/2027 - Present Promotion History * - Ensign: 06/18/2000 * - Lieutenant (Junior Grade): 09/16/2002 * - Lieutenant: 08/30/2006 * - Lieutenant Commander: 10/01/2008 * - Commander: 09/15/2012 * - Captain: 08/01/2022 * - Commander: 09/01/2026 (Demoted) Military Awards & Decorations *Submarine Warfare Officer Badge (Worn) *Space Operations Badge (Not Worn) *Navy and Marine Corps Medal *Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal *Combat Action Ribbon *Navy "E" Ribbon (3 E Devices) *National Defense Service Medal *Navy Sea Service Deployment Ribbon (1 Silver Star) Background One of five children, George Populas always had to be competitive in life, but his life was not particularly difficult, just a bit more challenging. His father was a Greek immigrant who was a self-employed mechanic, and his mother worked for a local hotel chain in several roles. At an early age, George wanted to be a sailor, but became quite enamored by the life of a submariner. He applied himself rigorously in school and secured an appointment to the United States Naval Academy in 1996. After graduation, George was assigned aboard the USS Topeka, a Los Angeles-class submarine in the Pacific Fleet, where he first undertook his qualifications to be rated as a Submarine Warfare officer, and then began training as a weapons officer. He was noticed quickly for his quick thinking in training and always being enthusiastic and taking initiative. This secured him a position on the weapons staff aboard the USS Pennsylvania, an Ohio-class ballistic missile submarine, and despite the fact that the fleet saw little action, George continued to distinguish himself. In 2012, he was promoted to executive officer of the USS Hampton, yet another Los Angeles-class submarine, and this time, his quick thinking began to see use, as the Hampton was assigned numerous times to patrol around Taiwan and China. When a Chinese submarine mistakenly fired on the Hampton, George and a team of personnel quickly were able to establish the cause and advised the captain not to return fire, averting a potential crisis. Among the Pacific Submarine Fleet staff, it was believed that George was a rising star and by 2022, he was deemed ready for his own command, the USS Tuscon. When the Allies-Chinese War broke out in 2026, the USS Tuscon was first assigned to protecting the withdrawal of US forces from South Korea and then began striking Chinese and North Korean shipping. By the time North Korea fell to Allied forces, George and the Tuscon were reassigned to rear-area patrol duties along the United States western seaboard, rotated out from the frontlines. However, while on patrol the Tuscon picked up an enemy contact approaching the California coastline. Because there were no other units in the area, George was ordered by Pacific Fleet Command to hold back and wait for reinforcements, but it was clear that the contact was a Chinese ballistic missile submarine and would be in firing range well before additional ships could arrive. Defying orders, George ordered the Tuscon to attack, and the enemy submarine was sunk, though the Tuscon was damaged. Unfortunately, George had defied the Commander of the Pacific Fleet, and despite saving countless millions, something had to be done, and rather than fight it, George made an offer: he would accept a demotion to Commander and leave the submarine field, pursuing a career in space warfare, so long as his crew were not punished. This was found to be acceptable, and the Commander of the Pacific Submarine Fleet also made sure that George was still rewarded for his actions by ensuring that he would get the best possible posting upon completing Space Warfare School, the BC-309 Paladin-class vessel USS Ranger, which would benefit from his experience. Personality On the surface, George is a laid-back and easy to get along with type of guy, quick to crack a joke and strike up conversation. But when he is required to focus, George becomes a very driven man who is dedicated to seeing his crew through whatever may happen, evaluating all options carefully but also decisively. He is a man who fights to win, and anything or anyone who gets in the way of that needs to be dealt with. In his off-duty time, he enjoys taking out his family on boating trips or just sailing his handmade sailboat on the lake, as well as fishing. Category:United States Navy Personnel Category:PCNPC Category:Earth Fleet Command Personnel Category:Command Officers Category:USS Ranger Crew